


Terrified

by Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: AU, F/M, Kelly/Dylan, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 12:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22/pseuds/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22
Summary: AU. After Sammy and Dylan are caught in a car crash, Kelly rushes to their side. Set up in 2018.





	Terrified

**Author's Note:**

> "Now I'm just terrified." Dylan Mckay 90210.
> 
> Rest in Peace Luke Perry.

Kelly was just leaving school as her phone buzzed in her pocket, darn it, she had left it in silence again, she would chide her students over not being glued to their phones so she tried to lead up by example.

She had missed calls from practically everyone, specially Donna and David. Kelly sighed and called her friend back. "Donna, hey, I was in a meeting and forgot to turn my sound back on, everything okay?"

No, everything was not okay, the moment Kelly heard the words 'Dylan, crash and 'Sammy', her heart stopped. Luckily, she gathered herself quickly and got in the car, trying to tell herself that Donna had said they were both in the hospital, but how could she be okay with that? A million scenarios played in her head, that could mean a lot of things, including death.

"Excuse me, my family was brought in, uh, Mckay?" Kelly tried one of the nurses at the entrance.

"Kelly." Donna was there, thank god and she hugged her friend. "David took the kids down to the cafeteria, Sam is fine but Dylan.."

"What about Dylan?" His name caught up in her throat.

"They won't tell me much but they took him away and had to call David because he was listed as one of Dylan's emergency contacts too."

Kelly tried to calm herself down but the adrenaline was beginning to wear off and she was afraid she'd break down.

"Mrs. Mckay?" A doctor walked over to them.

"Ah, yes?" Kelly said, having a horrible flashback to when her grandfather was dying and her stomach took a flip. "Both are stable and Sam's alert."

"And Dylan?" Donna asked before Kelly could.

"He took it worst, we believe he tried to shield Sam from the blow, he's still unconscious." Of course, that sounded like Dylan, Of course he would have done everything possible to protect Sammy yet, he was unconscious not dead, Kelly repeated to herself.

"Can I see them?"

"It would be best if it's just your son for now, your husband can't have visitors at the moment, we're about to take him up to surgery."

"Surgery?"

"Yes, there's some internal bleeding and we need to get in and see just how extensive it is." The doctor, who Kelly was sure had introduced himself, said. "We've already gone ahead, your brother signed in your husband's behalf."

"Yes, that's, that's fine." Kelly said trying to find her words as she grasped the reality of it all.

"Come this way, Sandy will take you to your son." Kelly and Donna followed a nurse to a row of doors. Sam was sitting on a bed, her 14 year old son looked somehow so small, so defenseless, he was usually her rock but right now, Kelly knew she needed to be his.

"Sammy…" His eyes had looked up.

"Mom?"

"Baby, I'm here, okay? I'm here." Kelly rushed to his side and hugged him as close as she could because she could see his head and hand were bandaged.

"Mom, where's Dad? Is he okay?…"

"They took him up to surgery Sammy, the doctors are going to do all they can to help him." Donna said before Kelly could again, she couldn't take her eyes from Sam's worried expression, it was so much like Dylan's, it terrified her.

"Yes, uh, he got badly hurt buddy and they had to, he's going to need an operation so they can know what's wrong." She said taking his hand.

"Mom, I don't… I don't remember what happened, it just, happened so fast…"

"Don't worry about that right now you hear me?" Kelly said as she hugged her son again, Donna had also taken a step ahead. "Uh, would you stay with him, I'm going to go find, uh, where are the kids?"

"David's got them, he's coming down right now."

Kids as in plural. Kelly couldn't imagine having to deal with all of them being in the car, Sam and Dylan being there was enough to make her physically feel ill.

"We were supposed to pick up Hannah but I was late and…" Sam tried to explain. "It's my fault we crashed, isn't it?"

"You listen to me. None of this was your fault, you hear me?" Kelly said, in all her mighty mom voice. "None of it Sammy."

Kelly had asked Donna to stay with her son as she went in search of David and the kids, her heart skipped another beat when she saw them heading her way.

"Mom!" Hannah, her ever tomboy and a daddy's girl hurried her way. She was 8 going on 30 as Dylan liked to say.

"Mommy!" Jack was her lucky number 3, her rambunctious 5 year old. Kelly had to compose herself to answer the kid's questions, specially Hannah's, who had pointed out uncle David knew nothing and was of no help.

"I'm sorry." David said in a whisper. Kelly smiled, assuring him it was okay as she took her children's hands in hers and moved to an empty aisle with a few chairs.

"Where are Daddy and Sammy, are they okay?"

"Sammy is right there in that room and uncle David is going to take you over with him in a minute." Kelly could read her daughter's face perfectly, she wasn't answering the right questions either. "But, uh, the doctors had to take Daddy away to make him better." Jack was still too young to ask too many questions, it wasn't like he would understand entirely the gravity of the situation and she wasn't ready to explain it further as she didn't understand it either herself but Hannah understood something to be wrong and she didn't want to break her daughter's heart.

How could this have happened?

Just that morning, everything was seemingly running fine, chaotic but just as it had for the last 10 years of her life, after all, she never imagined when she had gone knocking on Dylan's door with her son in tow, that she would have ended married to him, finally and with two more kids, the whole white picket fence fantasy.

With Dylan of all people.

"Mrs. Mckay?" the familiar voice of the doctor startled her as she tried to comfort her children. "If you please would come with me, there's some paperwork that needs to be filled and I need to get back upstairs."

"Of course." Kelly stood up from the chair she was siting at.

"David, please, could you take them home?"

"No, I want to stay with you!" Kelly was expecting this, but she was also trying her best not to lose it and David could see it as he knelt down to his niece's level.

"Han, I promise aunt Donna is going to stay with her alright? You know what you can do to help? You think you can stay with Jack so he's not alone?" David suggested. Hannah looked over at Kelly and then at him.

"Baby listen, I promise you, I'll make sure Sammy and Dad are being taken care of, okay? But right now, I need you to be brave for me and I really, really need your help taking care of your brother." Kelly was at the little girl's level as well.

She bit her lip, just as Kelly herself would, deep in thought. "Are you helping my Dad and my brother?" Hannah asked the doctor, the man smiled and assured her he was, Hannah then turned back to her Mom and nodded.

"Come here, give me a hug." Kelly said, taking Jack into her arms and putting him in David's. "I love you both so much."

"Call me if you need anything." Her brother said with a smile and took the kids away to find Donna.

"How's he?" Was all Kelly was able to say, the doctor gave her a soft nod and offered her a seat. "No, I'm fine standing, just please tell me he's alive."

Kelly had already done the single mother thing once and she wasn't ready to do it times three, specially if it meant not being able to fight with Dylan about it.

"He's alive, but he might need a liver transplant."


End file.
